Winds of Change
by Mrs. Della Mason
Summary: Totally crazee story.. a parallel universe one. What if Perry and Della actually got married? Life as a marriage, kids... just insane, but somebody had to do it, lol.


_**"Winds of Change"**_

_By Mariali (Mrs. Della Mason)  
_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! This is just for fun, and peace of mind. Perry Mason, Della Street, Hamilton Burger and Paul Drake Sr belong to the mind of Erle Stanley Gradner. I'm sooo poor!!  
_

_At the beginning: _And here we are again. But this one is totally...way beyond wildest imagination. Just as a test I came with this idea. Here we find a very different Perry and Della, a different era, a different life. But, you'll find out. Let the games begin!

Warning: This can get a little cheesy at times so bare with me. Now most of the hospital scenes are based in my family experiences, plus I've never been through something like that so, I apologize if I made some mistake.

**Chapter One**

"Louise!" Della shouted.

"Yes, Mrs. Mason?" the housekeeper asked.

"Where is my black suit?"

"Must be in the closet, I put it there yesterday when I got it back from the cleaners."

Della searched into the closet, "Here it is! Thank you Louise"

"Darling, have you seen my blue tie?"

"Every morning Perry," she shook her head. "Where did you put it the last time?"

He walked closer to her and put his arms around her waist, "Well Girl, you should know, you took it off,"

She laughed, "I think we should ask..."

"Louise!" the yelled in synchrony.

----

Hand in hand they walked down the stairs.

"Breakfast is ready," Louise announced.

"Thank you," Della said sitting at the dining table.

_She couldn't believe their wedding anniversary was coming next week. Ten years that seemed like ten days._

_Della could still remember when, after the hardest case they had that week, he took her off to Carmel for a weekend get-away._

_They had been together for years, but at that time Della, fascinated by the practice of Criminal Law, enrolled herself in night school to became a Lawyer. Perry encouraged her to do so. She succeeded and became his partner._

_He had proposed to her a couple of times before, but this time it felt right. _

_The ceremony was private. Just a few friends and family. At first they wanted to elope, just go to Las Vegas and get it done, but then considered the possibility of doing it right._

_After a romantic honeymoon in Europe, they moved to a big, beautiful house in the Valley. _

_Swamped into work, they needed help. That's where Louise came into the picture._

_Louise Peters was an old friend of Della's, In fact, Della defended her brother from a murder charge, and learning from the best, she got him off the hook. Louise felt in debt with the Masons. She offered them to help and eventually she became part of the family._

_Ten years had been gone, ten happy and loving years._

"Darling?" Perry took her out of her reminiscing. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"I said you have to be in Court in twenty minutes,"

"Right! Gotta go," she dropped her cup on the plate, stood up and ran upstairs.

After a few minutes she came back, "See you at lunch?" she asked Perry

"I'll meet you in the office on my way back," he stood up and circled his arms around her waist, "Love you," he said.

"Love you more. I have to go," she leaned and kissed him. Then, releasing herself from his embrace ran to the door.

"Bye Louise!" she shouted

"Have a good one, Mrs. Mason!" Louise said.

As soon as Perry heard her car leave, he stood up and entered the kitchen.

"Louise?"

"Yes, Mr. Mason?"

"I need you to do me a favor. Della always gets home before I do, and I want you to keep an eye on her."

"Mr. Mason, may I ask why? Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know yet, Lou, but I think I heard her sick this morning. She barely touched her breakfast."

"Leave it on to me, I'll check her up." Louise gave him confidence.

"Thanks, Lou. I owe you. Have a good day."

"You too, Mr. Mason."

Mason got in his car and headed to the office.

Paul Drake's code knocked on the private entrance.

"Get in, Paul" Mason said.

Paul made his entrance, "Hey,"

"Hey, Father of the year! How's my God Son?"

"Bigger and louder," Paul smiled

"I can tell by the huge bags under your eyes," Perry laughed.

"He got a little ear infection and Josie was too tired, so I took the night shift."

"The wonders of being a Daddy,"

"I guess. Well, I have the info you wanted."

"Right on cue. I'm off to Court now."

"And I'm off to bed."

"Kiss the boy for me, okay. My best to Josie too."

"Will do," Paul said on his way out, suddenly turned, "Hey, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"When are the two of you are going to give me a God child?"

Perry thought, "I'll let you know," he said at last.

"You don't know what you're missing" Paul said.

"By the evidence in your face, I think I do," he smiled, "Bye Paul"

"Bye Pal," Paul said and closed the door behind him.

Perry smiled and shook his head, then turned to the intercom.

"Gertie,"

"Yes Mr. Mason"

"I'm leaving to Court now. Will you tell that lovely wife of mine that I'll be back by two-thirty to pick her up?"

"Sure thing, Boss."

Mason grabbed his briefcase and left.

**Chapter two**

"Objection, Your Honor!" Della said, "Prosecution is leading the witness."

"Sustained." the Judge said.

Della smiled triumphantly as she sat down. She had been an attorney for quite some time now, but she still couldn't believe she was fighting back at Hamilton Burger.

Her smile suddenly turned into a worried grin. As she sat down she felt the whole court was turning. Her vision blurred.

"Cross-examine," Burger said to Della, but she just sat there.

"Mrs. Mason," the Judge said, "we're waiting."

Burger noticed Della wasn't okay. He walked over to her. "Della, are you feeling alright?"

Della tried to come to her senses but the dizziness beat her down, "I think not," she said softly.

Burger was always fighting against her husband and herself, but still, out of Court he was a friend. He even attended their wedding.

"Your Honor, I would like to call a recess. Counsel for the defendant is not feeling okay."

"Very well," the Judge noticed the worried look on Burger's eyes, "Court will adjourn tomorrow morning, nine o'clock."

"Thank you, Hamilton" Della said.

"Do you want me to call Perry?"

"No, no. It's okay. I'm feeling better."

"You can't drive back to your office. Let me give you a ride."

"It's okay, Hamilton, really--"

"Nonsense. We're out of Court now, Della. We're back to friends now. Plus, Perry would never forgive me if I leave you like this," he smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Thank you,"

He helped her stood up and they walked together to the parking lot.

"Feeling any better?" Burger asked taking his eyes from the road a moment.

"Yes, much better, thank you."

"What happened?"

"I just felt a little dizzy, but I'm fine now."

"Well, you gave us the afternoon off now, so you can take a break,"

She laughed, "You're being so nice that it'll be harder for me now to kick you ass tomorrow in Court"

Burger laughed out loud, "Charming, Della. We'll see about that."

They arrived to the building where the Masons got their office.

Hamilton got out of the car, rounded it and helped Della out.

"Thank you so much, " She leaned and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay. Sure you can manage from here?"

"Certainly. Say Hello to Laurie for me okay? Bye Hamilton"

"Sure thing. Take care, Doll."

Della waved at him as his car left, then turned and entered the Building.

"Hey, Gert. Any messages?"

"You're supposed to be in Court, Della" Gertie said, then realizing of her state, "You look terribly pale, what happened?"

"I'm alright. I just felt a little dizzy in Court, that's all."

"You didn't drive up, did you?"

"No. Burger asked for a recess and then he drove me back."

"Do you want me to call Mr. Mason? I can page him into Court and--"

"Not necessary, Gert. I'm just going to my office. I'm tired, that's all." She walked to her office and stood at the entrance. "Buzz me when Perry gets in, okay."

"Okay."

Della closed the door of her office and dropped herself in the leather chair in her desk. Kicked off her shoes and sighed.

_"What's going on with me?"_ she thought. "_First the morning sickness, now this..." _she shook her head.

_"Maybe I'm just stressed up" _

Promptly at two thirty, Mason entered the office.

"Gertie, is Della here yet?"

"Yes, Chief, but--"

"What is it?"

"I don't want to sound snoopy, but," Gertie started.

Mason rolled his eyes and smiled, "What?"

"Della got here hours ago. Apparently she felt sick in Court this morning. Mr. Burger drove her to the office."

Mason sighed heavily, "I knew it," he mumbled. "Where is she?"

"In her office, she hasn't been out since she got here."

"Thank you Gert."

Mason strode to his wife's office and opened the door. There she was, concentrated in a case file.

"What happened Sweetie?"

She raised her eyes from the documents and smiled, "I take it Gertie already gave you the scoop,"

"Of course. Are you okay?" he said walking toward her.

"For the twentieth time, I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy and Hamilton brought me to the office. I feel terrific now."

"Della, I heard you this morning. You didn't sound fine to me then"

"That was just something I ate. I went shopping with Josie and little Paul yesterday and maybe at lunch I ate a little too much."

"And the dizziness?"

"Are you always the detective? Maybe I picked up the flu from little Paul." she stood up and walked closer to Perry.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything's fine now," she assured him, "Why don't you stop worrying and take me out to lunch? I'm starving"

He looked down at her, his eyes with a hint of concern, "Okay, but promise me you will take it easy, and as soon as this thing repeat you will go to the doctor."

"Okay Big Guy. Now give me a kiss," she said smiling

He kissed her forehead.

"That's it?"

He lowered the kiss to her nose.

"Oh, you can do better than that..."

He kissed her passionately on the lips. They stood there, embrace in each other's arms.

"Ahem" Gertie cleared her throat as she stood in the doorframe

Della answered without taking her eyes from Perry's "What is it?"

"Your reservation at the restaurant is confirmed,"

Perry let his wife off his embrace, "Thank you, Gertie." Then looked at Della, "Shall we?"

"Certainly."

Hand in hand they left the office.

Another victory for the Masons firm.

Della shook hand with Burger as they walked down the aisle to the exit of the Courtroom.

"Well, Della. I guess you meant it when you said you'd kick my ass," Burger laughed.

"No hard feelings, Ham?"

"No hard feelings." he said. "By the way, how are you feeling?"

"Just fine, thank you."

"I'm glad. Laurie sent you her best."

"Thank her too. I'm feeling like a million now."

"Well, I must be going." He took her hand again, "Good job, Counselor"

"Same to you, Mr. Prosecutor. Bye Hamilton"

"G'bye Doll,"

The weekend went by easy. Della and Perry stayed home. Her health wasn't bugging her at all; she even spent some time working in garden Sunday morning.

_Perry was sitting on one of the chairs in patio. Suddenly he drew his attention from the paper to his wife. She looked so beautiful. _

_He wondered why she never used her hair long, although the length made the lines of her face and neck glow. She was indeed a beautiful woman._

_Her figured hadn't change either. That morning she was wearing jeans and a blue jeans shirt._

_Perry felt so happy. After all those years together he still raised his eyes to the sky and thank God for sending her to him. The day the got married was the happiest day in his life, and next Tuesday was their ten year anniversary._

_But the words of his dear friend Paul; "You don't know what you're missing." _

_Perry never thought about it really. In fact, during the last ten years Della had been pregnant, but, with the pain of his heart and hers, she never made it more than the first month. The years erased all hope of having a child. And, as much as he wanted a family, he never thought of pushing her or made her go through that pain again._

_But still, that thought, buried on the back of his mind, flowed again._

"You're staring" Della said without raising her eyes from the garden.

He laughed, "I can't help it." He walked towards where she was sitting.

She stood up and cleaned her dusty knees. He met her half way in the garden.

"You look beautiful,"

"Well, thank you Mr. Mason."

They kissed.

"You still haven't told me what are we planning for next Tuesday" Della said.

"Next Tuesday? What happens next Tuesday?"

"Oh, no. Don't play that trick on me!"

He laughed, "Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know yet...I'll tell you later."

"Did you buy me a present?"

"Your present is on the house."

"Can I open it?" he said wickedly

"Always..."

They kissed again.

Perry's cell phone rang. He went to pick it up; Della got back to the garden.

"What is it, Paul?"

"Hey, Perry. Josie and I were wondering what would you doing today?"

"Nothing much. Any plans?"

"Well, we wanted to invite you for lunch?

"Let me ask Della," he put the phone away from his and looked at her, "Darling, Paul and Jo are inviting us for lunch"

She smiled, "Sure!"

Back to the phone, "Okay Paul."

"Great! Two o'clock okay?"

"Perfect. See you then. Thanks Paul." and he hung up.

Della started to pick up her gardening tools. Perry went to help her.

"Well, we had a lunch invitation. Ain't that nice?"

"And in perfect timing. I gave Louise the day off, and didn't feel like cooking."

She began walking to the house, he followed her.

"Plus," she said over her shoulder, "it'll give me a chance to be with our God Son"

Perry smiled. She loved kids, specially Paul Jr. "Okay. Let's get going!" he ran behind her and swifted her into his arms, and went on running holding her until they reached the house.

The Masons spent great part of the day at the Drake's. The baby was the main attraction. Little Paul Drake Jr. was now six-month-old, and being his godparents, Perry and Della simply adored him.

"She really enjoys herself around babies," commented Josie.

"Yeah..." Mason said, without taking his eyes from her wife on the backyard, playing with the baby.

"I guess she does,"

"Maybe she wants one of her own" Josie said.

"Jo, don't be snoopy," Paul warned her.

Perry just smiled. He never realized it, but all of their friends were having babies. The Drakes were the first. Gertie got married and she was expecting. Even Hamilton Burger's family was growing.

Mason walked to Della and the baby. "Practicing Darling?" he said softly

She looked at him curiously, then understood.

"You know we don't have time for one of these," she smiled, "we're way to busy."

It was true, but in reality, Della was afraid of trying after what she went through during her failure pregnancies years ago. Even though she knew Perry always wanted a family, she wasn't sure if she could give him one. He knew how she felt, and he told her he loved her too much to make her suffer. They were great together. They had each other.

They had such a great time that day. At night, alone in the house, they got back to their usual routine of getting dragged into cases and made a pause to make love to each other.

The loud alarm clock wake Mason up at 6am. He turned to gave his wife his good morning kiss, but her side of the bed was empty.

He sat in the bed when he felt her in the bathroom. He jumped out of bed, "Darling! Are you okay?" he shouted to the closed door.

"I'm fine!" she said.

She wasn't fine. He burst into the bathroom to find her with her head inside the toilet bowl.

He run and kneeled with her. "You're not fine, Sweetie!" He held her close.

"Now, you are going to the doctor."

"Perry, is--"

"No, you promised. You are going now. I'm going with you"

"Okay, okay you win" she said and back to the toilet.

Perry left her a minute just to grab the phone and call their doctor. Then he get back to help Della out of the bathroom.

----

The nurse at the front desk greet them, "Good Morning, may I help you?"

"Yes," Mason said. "My name is Perry Mason. My wife has an appointment with Dr. Blake."

"Oh, yes, Mr. and Mrs. Mason. Dr. Blake will be out in a minute. Will you please have a seat?"

"Thank you," Della said.

Mason guided her to the waiting room. A moment passed and the nurse called them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mason, the doctor will see you now. Follow me please."

The nurse guided them to the doctor's office.

"Good morning Claudia!" Della greeted the doctor.

"Della, long time no see," she walked towards her and gave her a hug, then turned to Perry, "Hi, Perry. Nice to see you guys."

The doctor signaled the seats, then she got back to her desk.

"Well, Della. Tell me what's wrong?"

"I haven't been feeling at my best."

"Tell me, what are your symptoms?"

"Well, first of all, I'm late in my period. Now, that happens to me when I'm too streesed up."

"How late are you?"

Della lowered her gaze"Uhm.. two months or so,"

Perry widened his eyes, "Two months? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it wasn't a big deal. I didn't feel anything, plus I've been so swamped in work that..." she trailed off.

"You're thinking about menopause," The doctor shook her head as Della nodded "Okay, what else?"

"A week or so ago I started feeling dizziness, especially in the morning. Not every day though. I've been more tired than usual, and this morning I felt sick of my stomach."

"Have you had any pain elsewhere? Headaches? Cramps?"

"Besides this morning , no. Just a slight stomachache"

Okay. Well, we'll start with a few tests, the basics that we can do here. I'll take some blood to send for analysis, a urine sample and we'll take it from there. Hopefully we'll find some explanation to your symptoms."

"Do you have any idea what could it be?"

"At this point it could be anything. Stress mostly, something viral. It also can be hormonal. We will found out with the tests, we can't rule out anything. Don't worry, we will clear up your doubts." the Doctor smiled.

"When do we start then?"

"Now. It won't take longer than twenty minutes."

The doctor put through a call to the nurse, who appeared at the door in a short moment.

"Ready?" she asked Della.

Della turned to Perry, "I'll be right back," she leaned and kissed him.

"Can I go with her?" Perry asked.

"Not this time, Perry," The doctor said.

"Okay. Good luck, Honey" Perry said and kissed her again.

Della and the nurse went out, leaving Perry in the office with Dr. Blake.

"Claudia, tell me the truth. Is it bad?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Don't worry"

"I do worry. You know her history, you know about the miscarriages she had in the past. Now, can this be some kind of residual symptoms?"

"Perry, that was seven years ago. Now, I'll have the results this afternoon, then we will know for sure. But now you tell me, has she been working too much?"

"Well, to be honest..."

"See, maybe this is all just stress related. Has she been sleeping alright? Eating enough?"

"Yes, in fact, she sleeps more than usual, and her feeding habits are perfect."

"That's good. Now, you wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Perry sat there waiting what seemed to be a lifetime.

A moment later Della came back with doctor Blake and the nurse, "All set," she said.

Perry stood up to meet her, "Are you okay? Did it hurt?"

"You're wife is a very brave Lady, Mr. Mason," the nurse said with a smile.

"One of the reasons I married her," Mason replied.

"Della, I'll have the results this afternoon. I'll call you as soon as I get them"

"Thank you Claude,"

"Della, if you can, take the day off. Take some rest."

"We'll do," Mason said firmly.

"Good. Now get out of here. There's some really sick people waiting to see me. I'll call you later."

The Masons said goodbye to the doctor and left.

Back in the car, Mason turned to his wife. "How do you feel?"

"Perfect. In fact, I'm a little hungry."

"Let's have lunch. And then we'll go home and follow doctor's orders."

"Sounds good to me!" Della said cheerfully.

They drove to Della's favorite restaurant and had lunch. After that they headed home.

Della didn't want to mention it but all day she had been feeling scared. She always was in good health, even after years of working late. Working with Perry wasn't easy, but she enjoyed herself with their little adventures, and even though running away from the police and dealing with criminals would wear out a person, Della gracefully survived. Now she was getting concerned. What was wrong with her?.

The hours went by and no phone call. She tried to concentrate in her work, but she couldn't help stopping her reading to look at her watch and take a minute or two to stare at the phone.

Perry noted her unesiness.

"She'll call soon, Darling." He said without taking his eyes away from the law book.

"Uh?"

"I know you're worried, but she will call as soon as the results are ready. Don't worry, I'm sure everything's okay." he reassured her.

"Thank you Darling." and she got back to her reading.

As soon as Della lifted the documents to her eye level, the phone rang. She jumped to answer.

"Mason Residence?"

"Della?"

"Yes, Claude," she recognized her doctor's voice.

"The test are ready, but I would like to give you the results personally,"

She began to tremble, "Is there something wrong?"

"Don't worry. But I need to see you right away...both of you." the doctor said.

"We'll be right over," Della said and hung up.

She turned to look at her husband, who was already standing up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know, but she needs to see us right away?"

"Let's go then," Perry said.

Even though the Doctor's office was just fifteen minutes away, the journey seemed endless to Della and Perry. A million thoughts revolving their minds, and yet neither said a word.

As Mason parked the car in front of the building, both of them got out and hurried inside the building. Mason held the door open for his wife, and after she got in he grabbed her hand tight.

"Della. Whatever it is, remember that I love you," he leaned and kissed her.

Breaking the kiss, " I love you more," she replied.

"Mr and Mrs Mason. What can I do for you?" The nurse at the front desk greeted them.

Della spoke this time, "Doctor Blake is expecting us."

"Just a minute," the nurse called the doctor on the intercom, "yes, Doctor, I'll send them in." she said, then turned to Della, "If you follow me please,"

Hand in hand the Mason's walked behind the nurse.

"That was quick," Doctor Blake greeted them, "have a sit."

Della sat, but Perry stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"What is it, Claude?" Della asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the news.

"Della, everything is fine. But when I examined you I noticed something, so we took a quick test to be sure"

"What did you find?" Della asked confused

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."

**Chapter Three.**

Della's eyes widened. She could feel Perry's hand going heavy over her shoulders.

The doctor noticed their disbelief, "Here," she extended the document, "read it for yourself."

Della took the sheet of paper, then handled it to her husband.

"But how can this be?" Della said, her head spinning, "Claude, you know that, years ago, when I had the miscarriages you told me that the possibility of me getting pregnant again it was minimun"

"I know, but there has been what? seven years after that?"

"Yes, but--" she turned to look at Perry, who was as stunned as she was.

Perry never thought he would hear those words again. Although for the past few weeks he had found himself thinking about it.

Della's eyes closed as tears fell over her cheeks. At that stage of her life she was more than concerned. Plus, a baby at her age will rock her world, and Perry's.

"Guys, I've known you both for many years and let me tell you that this is as shocking for you as it is for me. That's why we need to do an sonogram. Della your symptoms could have been an indication of a few different things, but when I examined you I found something that led me to believe you were pregnant, and the quick test we made confirmed that. I know you thought that with what happened years ago you'll never get pregnant again, but this is an indication that maybe your body is ready to reproduce again."

The Doctor gave them the oportunity to say something but they were still in state of shock.

She then took the phone and buzzed the receptionist. "Shirley, will you please call Jill Barry at Cedars Sinai Lab and tell her I'm sending Mrs. Mason over for an sonogram this afternoon?"

She hung up and turned to the Masons again. "I know you will need some time to process this. Is there any questions yet?"

Della wiped her tears, and took a deep breath, "I need to know the risks, Claude. My age is not the appropiate as well as my past issues. What are the chances of this being a good pregnancy, of this baby being healthy?"

"Well, Della. I'll be lying to you if I said that there wouldn't be any problems. There are risks in any pregnancy and in your case age is a factor, but age alone is not something definite. As for your past problems, we need to wait and see how your body reacts. Remember your miscarriages were seven years ago, Medicine has advanced a lot since then, the sonogram will give us an idea of how things are inside, and, as for the health of the baby there are several tests available, most of them with a high percentage of accuracy, even at early stage we can predict how the future will be, sort of speak."

Perry looked at Della, she seemed to be taking mental notes of all, by the way she was looking at the doctor with full attention. The tears had stopped, and he couldn't believe how calm she was now.

The doctor turned to Perry, "How are you doing?"

He just nodded.

"Darling?" Della's voice was soft and the look in her eyes showed her fear. He had to pull himself together, Della needed him to be strong, to be there for her, and he wasn't about to let her down. He wanted a baby too much, but he was not about to risk Della' s life or health.

"I'm fine Sweetie," he managed to say as his voice trailed off.

"If you need more time to think, you can make the test tomorrow. At this point a day more wouldn't make much difference,"

"No, we might as well get it over with. Well have time to think afterwards. I just want to make sure everything's okay." Della said determined.

"Well, then. Jill Barry is the head of Radiology at Cedars and she's a good friend of mine. She'll take care of everything."

Perry stood up and helped Della out of her chair. "Thank you so much, Claude" he extended his hand.

"It'll be okay, you guys. And...Congratulations."

"Thank you," Della said, and smiled slightly.

The ride to the Hospital was quiet. Della involved in her own thoughts, trying not to be noticed. But Perry knew her too well for that.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess...surprised, confused..scared," she looked at him, "How about you?"

He smiled for the first time that day. "Concerned...Happy?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I am happy. I never been this happy since the day you say you will marry me!" he started giggling.

She laughed along, "I'm happy too. I guess I--"

"You are worried about what's going to happen, right?"

She lowered her gaze, "Well, I-- I just don't want to disappoint you again..."

Perry stopped the car in the parking lot of the Hospital, shut off the car motor and turned to look straight in her eyes.

"Disappoint me? Why? You have bring nothing but happiness into my life. I love you!"

"I know, and I love you too, but..." tears began to fall. "I just want this to be right, I don't want to lose another baby, I don't want to go through that hell again!" her crying was keeping her for talking straight.

Perry got sad, he started to cry along with her, "Darling, I love you!! And I don't want nothing bad happening to you, or this baby," he craddle her face into his face, "Listen to me, we'll get through this. I have a good feeling about this, I can feel it in my bones. It's going to be okay."

"Promise?" she said sobbing.

"Promise," he smiled at her and kissed her tenderly. "Now, they are expecting us. Ready?"

She wiped her tears and smiled, "Ready."

They got out of the car and walked hand in hand inside the Hospital building.

Jill Barry was a very kind woman. She knew the Masons mostly for the papers, but when she knew about the situation Della was going through, she tried her best to made them feel better.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Mason, I'm Jill Barry" she introduced herself.

"Just Perry and Della, Dr. Barry."

"Then call me Jill. Claude is a good friend of mine, and before you got here she introduced me to your situation. I'm aware of your medical history, but let me tell you will do all in your power to make this a success."

"Thank you, I-- we really appreciate it." Della said with a smile.

"Well, if you follow me.." Jill said leading them to the Scanning room.

As they entered Della changed into a gown and then laid down on the bed next to the Scanner machine. Perry stood at the other side of the bed, holding her hand.

"The gel will be a little colder," Jill said smiling at Della.

When the pressure of the tranducer in her belly became uncomfortable, Della started to put some pressure on Perry's hand.

"Relax darling..." he said tenderly.

The Masons focused their eyes on the monitor, but they couldn't see or read anything. Perry started to get nervous.

Jill catched a glimpse of his face then returned to the screen. "Well, there's definitely a baby here," she said stopping the little arrow on the screen, and pointing with her finger, "There. The fetus is approximately 9 weeks. Does it fit your dates?"

Della nodded.

"Let me get a closer shot" Jill said and moved the clicker.

For the first time Perry and Della could see the tiny image of their baby.

"There you can see the head," Jill went on, with her finger on the screen, pointing the little figure, "the spine, arms, legs..."

Della started to hear a funny noise, "What is that sound?"

Jill smiled, "Well, Della, that's the baby's heart. We got a strong sound."

Perry looked at his wife, his eyes filled with tears of joy, and a smile curving his lips.

"Now, I'm happy to say that, from this image everything looks great. Your uterus is perfectly fine, size normal, the placenta is normal. There are some tests we can do to check the condition and health of the baby at early stage, but it looks okay. Now, I'm going to print this image the results, so you can take them to your OBGYN, and I'll make a special copy of the foto for you." She stood up, "I'll be right back, Della you can change back"

The doctor left, leaving Perry and Della alone for a moment.

"See," Perry said wrapping his arms around her waist, " I told you everything was going to be okay."

She smiled and gave him a kiss, "I'm so happy, but we will have to be careful and follow doctor's instructions to the letter."

"We sure will. Have I told you how happy you make me?" he leaned and kissed her tenderly.

"You just did," Della said

They got out of the room to meet Jill Barry.

"Here," she said, "there's everything you need to take to your obgyn, and here," she took a little scan from an envelope, "is the official picture of your baby. Congratulations."

"Thank you so much Jill," Della said.

Perry and the doctor shook hand and then the Masons left the hospital.

As they got to the car, Della stopped, pulled the photograph from her pocket and stared at it.

"Darling?" Perry said holding the car door open for her.

Della kept staring and her eyes filled up with tears. Perry walked towards her, "Darling what's the matter?"

"It's just--look at it," she handed Perry the picture, "This is our baby!"

"Yes, it is," he looked at her, "I'm so happy. I guess, with all the worries we haven't had time to really enjoy this," his eyes began to fill too.

"You know our lives are going to turn upside down.."

"I know, but," his eyes were sympathetic, "we'll be just fine, I promise."

"Yes, we'll be just fine". They got into the car and headed home.

**Chapter Four**

Everything was going great. Della was about to deliver anytime soon, she was okay and so was the baby. They did everything possible to know the condition of the baby, tests and following doctors orders to the letter. Della cut back on her job, and retired when she reached the sixth month. All her free time she spent it buying new furniture for the nursery, clothes and toys for the baby. All and all she was having a good and healthy pregnancy, and her initial fears and insecurities were gone. Perry tried to spend more time at home, he cleared his schedule to join his wife on Lamaze clases, doctors appointments and check ups, and also dealing with Della's uncontrolable desires of eating Mexican food at four in the morning, or driving across town cause she wanted a special ice cream flavor for dessert.

When Della reached the eight month, Josie, Gertie and Laurie Burger with the help of the Masons houskeeper Louise, offered a babyshower for her. But, inspite all that, no sign of the baby yet. Della was getting frantic and tired by the day. Perry on the other hand couldn't wait to have their baby in his arms.

Both of them wanted to be surprised, so they decided not to know the sex of their baby. So, in the night, before falling asleep, they spent some time thinking about baby names, for boy or girl. Perry insisted if it was a girl they should name her after Della. She refused, she wanted something original besides naming the baby after both of them. But they didn't pick one yet.

"Della we have to pick a name" Perry said

"I know, but think about this. He or she will have the name forever, we have to do it right" she smiled.

"I guess you're right. Well, let's get some sleep. You know tomorrow could be the day."

"I sure hope so, I can stand this anymore. I'm kinda tired of carrying all this weight."

Perry leaned and kissed her "You're crazy, you look beautiful. I love you more like this"

"Who's the crazy one? I'm big as Java the Hut, I can't walk without getting tired, I can't tie my--I can't even see my own shoes!"

Perry laughed out loud, "Don't worry Mommy, It'll be okay. Good night" he leaned and plced a kiss on her belly, "and good night sweetheart, hope to see you soon,"

Della caressed his head, "Good night, Daddy."

The first shades of the morning came dashing through the bedroom window. It was Perry's favorite time of day. Quiet and peaceful, he loved to wake up and spend time admiring his wife. Her brown hair spread all over the pillow, and the morning light brightened up her face. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, and her pregnancy made her femininity glow, she looked so radiant and happy.

"You're staring," she said with her low sleepy voice.

"How long have you been awake?!" he said surprised.

"Long enough. Good morning by the way,"

"Good morning Sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Although, I think we ate too much last night. My stomach is feeling funny," she accomidated into a sitting position.

Perry quickly got out of bed, "How long have you feeling this, we need to call an ambulance, we--"

"Perry calm down! For God's sakes, it's just an indigestion."

"How can you be sure?"

She just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You're right, I guess I got a little out of control,"

"A little? Perry, I hope you don't react like this when I actually get into labor, cause that won't help," she started laughing, " What time do you have to be in Court?"

"Nine o'clock. I wish I wouldn't have to go. I hate leaving you like this."

"I'm fine. I will take a cup of tea, and try my best not to eat heavy stuff, I'll be fine by lunch time. Don't worry."

He walked towards her and kissed her, "Well, I'm off to the shower. Yell if you need anything,"

"I sure will," and she watched him disappear through the bathroom door.

Della came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to find Louise very busy doing the dishes.

"Morning Louise"

Louise look behind, "Morning Mrs. Mason. Ready to deliver that baby yet?"

Della laughed, "I sure am, but he or she doesn't want to come out"

"I'll have your breakfast in a sec."

"Don't rush it, I'm having a slight stomachache, I'll just grab some tea." she got a mug from the cabinet and fill it with tea.

"Are you okay?" Louise asked concerned

"Fine. We just ate too much last night. Your Chili Relleno was superb!"

"Thank you, I tried to keep it mild on the spice so it won't hurt your stomach, but apparently it did."

"Oh, don't worry Louise. I'm fine. In fact I'm already feeling better," she grabbed her mug and sat on the table. "Lou can you pass me the remote, I want to watch the news,"

"Sure,"

She gave Della the remote just as Perry entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Lou!"

"Morning Mr. Mason," she walked towards him, holding a mug, "Here's your coffee, would you like some eggs this morning?"

"Nope, just coffee, I'm late." He took a quick sip and grabbed his briefcase. Then he walked to where Della was sitting, kissed her forehead, "Bye Darling. Page me if anything happens okay?"

"Okay"

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm sure. In fact, Josie wants me to go to the mall with her, but I'll be home when you get back."

"Okay, be careful. Have fun Girls!"

"Bye, catch some bad guys!!" Della yelled as Perry ran through the door.

"Sure do! I love you!" and he closed the door.

"Look at that cute little sweater!" Josie said

"It is really cute, it'll look great on Paul Jr."

"You think? Oh well, if I buy anymore stuff Paul will flip. Why don't we take a break. You look tired"

"Who wouldn't be tired with all this extra weight," Della said in a sigh

"Let's sit at that Restaurant, I could really use a cold drink,"

"Same here. But I need to use the bathroom first."

"Okay, let's go."

They walked into the Ladies' room. Josie started washing her hands when she heard a "Oh no!" out loud.

"Della, are you okay?"

"Not really." she said calmly

"What is it" Josie started to get nervous

"My water broke"

Josie took a deep breath, _"I know how to do this, I've been through this myself"_

"Okay, take it easy. Are you in any pain?"

"Not really, but I guess we should go to the Hospital."

"Right. But first I will call Perry so he can meet us there, can you handle it a few minutes?"

"I'm fine. But try not to scare him, he's been a little jumpy this last few days,"

Josie took her cell phome out of her purse and dialed Perry's office number. She was told he was still in Court, so she sent him a message to his pager. A few seconds later she got an answer.

_"Jo, what's going on?"_

"Perry, take it easy."

_"Where are you? Is Della okay?"_

"Yes, she's fine, but this is it. Her water broke. We are at the mall, but we are heading to the Hospital right now. We are close to it, so we'll be there in a few minutes."

_"I'm on my way, is there anything you need?"_

"Yes. First of all call your Doctor and then I need you to go home, grab Della's bag and bring it to the Hospital."

_"Della's bag, okay. I'll be there as soon as I can,"_

Jo hung up, "Okay, everything's in order, Perry will call your Doctor and bring you bag. Now, let's go to the Hospital."

"Okay," Della came out from the bathroom walking very slowly.

"You can't walk like that. I'll call a security guard to get us a wheelchair okay?"

"That'll be swell,"

"Wait up. Here," she pointed a little stool next to the faucets, "sit here and rest, I'll be back in a sec."

Josie got out of the bathroom and in no time she came back with a security guard and a wheelchair.

"Here Ma'am, let me help you" the young man said, offering Della his arm.

"Thank you,"

Josie and the guard placed Della on the wheelchair , then headed out to find the car.

Perry hung up his cell phone and waited until Burger finished his examination.

"You witness, Mr. Mason" Burger said.

"Hamilton, can I talk to you a sec."

"Sure, what is it?" Burger noticed Perry's unasiness.

"Can we stop this here, Della is in labor"

Burger jumped inmediately "Of course!" Then both of them turned to the Judge.

"Your Honor," Perry said, "I would like to call for a recess,"

"Something wrong Counselor?"

Burger spoke, "May we approach, Your Honor?"

The judge motioned for them to approach to the bench.

"You honor, my wife just got into labor and she's on her way to the Hospital"

"Do you agree Mr. Burger?"

"Of course Your Honor,"

"Very well," the judge spoke to the Court, "Court will adjourn until tomorrow at two o'clock"

"Thank you, Your Honor," Perry said

"Good luck Mr. Mason, and Congratulations,"

"Thank you"

Perry walked to his courtroom desk to pick up his briefcase. Burger approached him, "Perry, let me drive you, you're too nervous to drive,"

"Thank you Hamilton, let's go. I have to go home first"

"No problem,"

And both men practically run out the Courtroom.

By the time Perry and Hamilton arrived at the Hospital, Della was already checked in and waiting in her room. With her were Josie, and Paul who arrived after his wife gave him the news.

"Geez, Perry, we thought you were gonna lost the big event!" Paul said as Perry walked in the room.

"Not in a lifetime. How are you doing Darling?"

Della was already connected to a machine monitoring the contractions. "Doing good, hurts a little though. Hello Hamilton"

"Hey Mommy, here's your panicked husband, safe and sound" Burger said laughing.

"Hamilton drove me, I was too nervous to drive. Here's your bag. Everything you need is here."

"Thank you Darling. Just put it on the closet."

Della's doctor entered the room. "Hi guys, how are we doing?"

"Fine I guess," Della said.

"Okay," Josie spoke, "I think we should wait outside. We'll see you later Della,"

"Thanks Josie, thank you guys" Perry said.

As Jo, Paul and Hamilton left, the Masons were alone with the doctor.

"Della, you are dialated only 5 centemeters, so we have to wait. The nurse will check on you in a couple of minutes. Call me if you need me."

"Okay," Della said.

The doctor left.

"What are all this wires for," Perry asked

"To check my blood pressure, contractions..."

Perry walked to the monitor, "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Every five or six minutes. In fact...ouch!!!!"

Perry grabbed her hand, "Remember the Lamaze classes, take a deep breath...one, two, three, four, and out. Good! Is it better?"

"Much..."

"You are doing good honey," he kissed her on the lips, "I love you,"

"I love you too," she smiled.

"There's anything you need?"

"I'm kinda thirsty, can you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure"

There was a knock on the door, "Excuse me Mrs. Mason," a nurse got in, "I need to check your dilation,"

"Sure,"

The nurse proceeded to check up on Della and finished just as Perry got in the room, "Six centemeters, we are doing good, the baby is getting into position," the nurse walked to the monitor, "You're going to have another contraction,"

Perry again held her hand and breath with her.

"Good Darling,"

Less than half an hour passed and the contractions were intensifying. Della couldn't take it anymore. When she was about to scream with pain, her doctor got in.

"Okay, Della. You reached to ten, it's time to have this baby. Perry go get change into a gown so you can join us,"

"You'll be okay Darling? I'll join you in a minute"

"All right, but hurry!" was all Della could say.

Meanwhile in the waiting room, all of their friends gathered and waited for news on Della and the baby. They all saw when Della was carry to the Delivery room and wished her well.

Perry changed into the hospital gown and joined his wife. He stood by her side, holding her hand and drying her sweaty forehead.

"Okay Della, it's time to push," the doctor said, "Take a deep breath...and push!!"

Della pushed as hard as she could, Perry by her side holding tightly her hand.

"Good, Della. Now hold it. Relax...and deep breath...push!!!"

Again, Perry could feel her hand clunging into his. He reached and dried her forehead, "Your doing great Honey,"

"Okay, I can see the head," the doctor said, "okay, another push!!...Good!. Perry come here,"

Nervously, Mason walked closer to the doctor. Between the blood and placenta, he could catch a glimpse of the little person coming out from his wife. His eyes filled with tears, "Oh my God!" was all he blurted out.

"All right Della, we are about to finish. I need a really big push now okay? Concentrate...big breath...push!!!"

With that Perry saw how the tiny figure of their baby came out, he couldn't believe how miraculous it all was.

"Well, Perry, say hello to your Daughter," the doctor said.

Perry looked at Della, "We have a girl!! Darling it's a girl!!"

"Help me cut the umbilical cord...okay." the doctor spoke to the nurse, "take her to Mommy,"

Della was crying her eyes out in happiness. The nurse placed the baby on her chest.

"Hi little Girl, I'm your Mommy..."

The baby squaked softly.

"She's just beautiful, she looks just like you," Perry said and kissed his wife, "I love you so much..." he started crying again.

"She's so tiny..."

"Della, we need to pick a name,"

Della kissed the baby's head, "I already got one. What do you think if we name her Victoria, Victoria Sophia Mason"

"I like it!" Mason took the little girl into his arms, "Hi, little Victoria."

And thus started a new life for Perry and Della. A new baby to round up the family they always wanted.

THE END?


End file.
